Ghost in the Medicine
by Emerald Eyed Monster
Summary: For as long as Dr Spencer Reid can remember, his mother has been hearing voices and seeing things. And now, the same fate has befallen Reid. But maybe, just maybe, they aren't really crazy. Maybe they have a special gift. Reid&OC pairing
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N **__: Alright. so this is a Criminal Minds and Women of the Other World crossover. Yes, I said it. A crossover. I told myself that I would never write one of these, because I personally hate crossovers. But lately I have been reading some AMAZING crossovers, and they have inspired me to give it a go. So, please bare with me, because this is my first crossover. I hope you like it ^-^_

_**Disclaimer**__ : I do not own Criminal Minds, or the book series Women of the Otherworld. Criminal Minds belongs to CBS and Women of the Otherworld belongs to Kelley Armstrong. _

_**Full Summary **__: For as long as Dr Spencer Reid can remember, his mother has been taking anti-psychotic medicine to quiet the voices she hears. It began in her late teens and now, the same fate has fallen on Reid. But, with the arrivial of a new and strange team member, Reid will slowly come to find that maybe, just maybe, his mother was never crazy at all._

Reid looked up as his mother's doctor came into the waiting area. He slipped his book into his bag and stood, shaking the doctor's hand as they made small talk. The doctor updated him on his mother's condition, and laughed at Reid's unusual ability to remember everything he said. He commented on how Reid looked very good in his new haircut, and asked about the cases he had been working on. Reid smiled and replied, just as they made it to his mother's room. She sat in her old rocking chair, a book in her lap, and her lips moving soundlessly as she babbled on with herself. The doctor patted Reid's shoulder and left the room quietly.

"Hello Mother. How are you today?" Reid sat at the end of her bed and set his book bag on the floor. His mother shook her head and covered her ears with her shaking hands. Her eyes darted around the room, before landing on her son, and widening in surprise.

"Spencer. When did you get here? They didn't tell me you were coming. They always tell me when you're coming." Diana Reid was a strange woman. She rocked slowly in her rocking chair as she began to chide the voices for not warning her of Spencer's arrival. Reid sighed and slowly shook his head; reaching out and taking his mother's hands in his.

"Mother, I need you to tell me something. How long have you been hearing them? The voices?" He spoke to her in hushed tones, trying to sound reassuring.

"Spencer, you know how long. You know that. Have they come to you? Have you seen them? They'll get you too. You have to-" Diana's eyes widened in shock as she turned her head to the left side of her room, and screamed at something that only she could see. "No! You stay away from him! He isn't ready for this!"

Reid sighed again and stood, leaning over his mother to kiss her temple. The heat of her skin startled him. "Mother, you're burning up. I should get the doctor." He straightened and moved towards the door; but Diana gripped his arm tightly.

"No! I have something to tell you Spencer. They can't know. You have to know before they get to you. You'll end up in here like me!" She gripped his wrist, pulling him close, pressing her face against his. "You have to understand Spencer, I never wanted this for you! But I can't stop it. Its our bloodline! You have to find a way to stop it!"

"Mother, stop this. You're hurting me." His eyes were wide with fear, as he attempted to pull his mother's hands from his arm. She must have been having another episode. She obviously hadn't been taking her medications. Reid finally removed his arm from her grasp; with one final burst of strength. Her nails raked across his skin, tearing into his arm and leaving several gashes behind. Reid cradled his arm as he rushed to the door, pressing the nurse's button.

The door opened and three nurses rushed in, taking Diana by the arm as they gave her a sedative. Reid watched as they laid his mother's form on the bed, and then ushered him from the room. He would have to visit again another day. Reid looked down at the damage to his arm and sighed, slowly wiping the tiny beads of blood away. He'd ask her again when she was feeling better.

"Hey, where ya been?" Derek Morgan greeted the boy wonder as he entered the office the next morning. Reid set his book bag down on his desk, taking off his sunglasses as well and made his way over to the coffee station, where Morgan stood with his mug in hand.

"I went to visit my mother again." Reid sighed yet again, for what had to be the twentieth time that day, and poured himself a cup of black coffee. Morgan watched in surprise as Reid didn't add any sugar like he usually did, and took his mug back to his desk. He followed the boy genius and settled in his chair, all the while, watching Reid closely.

"Are you okay kid? You didn't put any sugar in your coffee. We usually have to hide the sugar from ya." Morgan set his mug on his desk and crossed his arms over his chest. Reid didn't seem to have heard him at all. "Reid?"

Reid kept his eyes down as he held his steaming cup to his mouth, but didn't take a drink at all. His mind was elsewhere. Emily Prentiss and Jennifer Jaruo walked into the bull pin, laughing happily, until they spotted Morgan staring down the boy across the way from him.

"Hey Morgan, what's up with Reid?" Emily set down her purse and peeled off her heavy winter jacket; laying it to the side. Morgan only shrugged his shoulders and shook his head. JJ had a quizzical look on her face as she passed them, and made her way up to her office. Reid was acting strange.. at least, stranger than usual. Normally, they couldn't get him to stop talking.

Reid blinked suddenly and shook his head, looking up at Emily and Morgan, who were whispering at her desk. He cleared his throat and set his mug down on his desk; just as Aaron Hotchner exited his office. JJ followed him from her office, several files in her hand, just as the main door to the bull pin opened. Penelope Garcia and a woman walked in. Reid blinked, his eyes following the unknown woman as she carried on a conversation with Garcia.

The woman had long curly burgundy hair, and bright emerald green eyes that sparkled when she laughed at something Garcia said. Her peachy pink lips formed a smile, causing her cheeks to apple. She wore a short black pencil skirt, a black sweetheart top, and a pair of ruby red high heels that clicked on the tiles as she walked. She pulled a tin of tea from her bag as she leaned against the coffee counter, handing it to Garcia, who grabbed two mugs down from the cupboard. Reid looked over to Morgan and Emily, who were watching the girl and Garcia as well. Morgan smirked and sauntered over.

"Why hello there. I don't believe we've met. Derek Morgan." Morgan held out his hand to the woman, as Garcia smiled and shook her head. The woman turned to face the ebony man with a smile on her lightly painted lips.

"Hello Derek. I'm Celeste. Penny has told me all about you." The woman took Morgan's hand and shook it softly. She had a heavy southern accent. Derek smiled back and licked his lips. Reid blinked. He knew what that meant. Morgan always did that when he liked a girl. Before he even knew what he was doing, Reid had shot from his chair and to the coffee station; holding out his hand for Celeste to shake next.

"I'm Reid." Celeste giggled softly and took his hand in hers, holding it there for a moment before shaking it slowly. Reid smiled brightly, feeling his cheeks heat with a blush.

"Doctor Spencer Reid. Yes, I've heard a lot about you too. You're very intelligent, aren't you." Celeste smiled again, just as Garcia handed her a bright red mug with steaming tea. "Oh, why thank you Penny."

"Please my dear, twas nothing. Now lets go introduce you to the rest of the team." Garcia threaded her free arm through Celeste's and escorted her into the center of the bull pin, where she introduced her to Emily, and David Rossi, who had just exited his office. She smiled and shook both of their hands, giggling at something Rossi had said. Reid was still smiling when Morgan came up behind him and clapped him on the shoulder.

"Hey, looks like our boy here has a crush." Reid felt his face heat more as he shrugged off Morgan's hand, and rushed to his desk, hiding his face behind a book. He could hear Morgan laughing in the distance as his thoughts wandered away from him, and onto the new woman he had just met. Was she a new member of the team? Or just a new Intern?

"Reid! Come on, Hotch wants us is the conference room." Reid blinked and looked up. Emily and JJ stood at his desk, their hands on their hips. He tilted his head to the side, and began to mouth something just as Celeste came up beside them.

"Hey, are you coming?" Celeste looked down at Reid, and he nodded wordlessly, before standing and gathering his mug and clipboard, and rushing past them into the conference room. He faintly heard the women giggle at him. He sighed and sat down in his usual spot next to Rossi and Morgan, who looked up at him with a smirk on their faces. Reid coughed and looked down at his coffee, not meeting anyone's eyes.

"Thank you for coming in early guys. We have a situation on our hands. Garcia, please." Aaron Hotchner came into the room, taking his usual spot at the head of the table. Garcia nodded and motioned for Celeste to sit down beside her and JJ.

"Alright my loves, you are flying to the wonderfully wet city of Vancouver, Washington. Four bodies have been found, all with fatal stab wounds and their hair chopped off. Alex Jaimes, age twenty-two. Shelly Molina, age twenty. Jessica Simons, age nineteen. And Amanda Matlock, age nineteen as well," Four separate pictures of the victims came up on the screen. Reid tapped his pen against his lower lip. None of them had any facial similarities. Their race could vary from none to any. He could see no connection between any of them. "From the autopsy report, the same knife was used on each one; to kill and cut the hair off. Alex and Shelly were dating, and living together."

"That's odd, two victims living together, but killed at separate times." Emily commented.

"And now, for the creep factor. All four bodies were stolen from the morgue a week after their respective deaths. The first stolen body was found in a graveyard in Battle Ground. He was found like this." Garcia pointed her remote at the screen, and showed the team a picture of a naked man surrounded by a ring of black candles. A smoking ceramic bowl sat beside the body, the remains of burned leaves inside. "He was also missing his left ear. In the bowl, they found the ashes of vervain and dogwood. Both are uncommon to the area." Reid watched as the screen moved to another picture, this one of a woman. Celeste suddenly cleared her throat.

"Dogwood is used to ward off evil spirits and demons. That could explain the alter." Reid blinked at the southern woman, being caught off guard by her knowledge. Garcia smiled and continued.

"Shelly Molina was found in the same park that she had been killed, in the same way the first body was found. Same M.O.; black candles and smoking bowl. This time, though, her big toe was taken. The same goes for the last two; each were taken from the morgue and then found in the same places where they were killed; each missing a part of their body. Amanda was missing her right index finger, and Jessica was missing her left hand."

"Were the body parts taken before or after the bodies had been taken to the morgue?" Rossi asked. Reid looked over at Celeste, expecting her to answer his question; though she only stared up at the screen, seeming uninterested.

"After. Each body had already been examined and at that time, had all their fingers and toes. And ears." Garcia turned off the screen and turned back to her team. Hotchner stood, buttoning back his suit jacket, and addressed the team.

"As you may have noticed, we have a new team member. I have asked her to join us on this case because of her specialty. Celeste, would you please." Hotch nodded at the woman.

Celeste stood and smoothed out her skirt. "I specialize in cases dealing with the Occult and supernatural; as you may have noticed. I have experience with these types of cases throughout Florida and New York. I hold degrees in Occult Study and Theory, Religious Study, and Criminology. And I'm very happy to join you all." She smiled and sat back down; though it was obvious her smile had been directed at Reid.

"Thank you. Now, the Vancouver Police invited Celeste in personally, and we are happy to have her with our team. Wheels up in thirty please." Aaron nodded to his team and left the room, a stack of case files under his arm. The team stood and prepared to leave. But Reid; he stayed sitting, staring at the spot where Celeste had been sitting.

He hadn't even the chance to wow her with his own knowledge of the Occult. He suddenly felt a hand stroke his cheek and looked up over his shoulder. No one was there. His eyes widened and he looked around the room frantically. He was alone. He scanned the room as he stood, and spotted Celeste, standing in the bull pin, watching him through the window of the conference room.

_**A/N **__: Alright, so I hope you like it so far. If you haven't read Women of the Otherworld, its okay. I will be explaining some of the series throughout the story, but I urge you to read it. Its an amazing series, about paranormal crime solving, and it has witches and sorcerers, werewolves and necromancers. Its amazing, and romantic. If you hadn't noticed, I'm trying something different here from my normal style of writing. I'm not just focusing on detail, but more of the story and thoughts of the characters. _

_So, please review. I really hope you all liked it! _


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N **__: I'm going to be doing something a little new for me. This chapter is going to focus on Celeste, and then Reid will have the next chapter. The pattern will continue until the end._

Celeste sighed as she fell into her seat on the plane. She was the first to arrive out of the whole team, and she was happy to finally have a moment to herself. She had an extra ten minutes before the rest of the team showed up. She pulled out her cellphone and dialed a number she new by heart.

"Jaime Vegas' phone." A deep man's voice answered, and she could not help but smile.

"Hello Jeremy. May I please speak to Jaime?" Celeste smiled brightly as she thought back to the moment she met Jamie Vegas, the necromancer member of the Interracial Council. She had been walking home from the drug store, when she saw a flashing sign at a theater. It told of a free performance by the famous spiritualist, Jamie Vegas. She had decided to go in, and when she did, she was surprised to see several ghosts on the stage; speaking to a redhead in a lime green dress.

But what really surprised her, was when Jaime addressed one of the ghosts directly. It was a woman in an overcoat, the kind that old people wore at night. Celeste moved to the front row, and sat down in an empty seat. One of the ghosts looked down at her and smiled, then whispered into the ear of the woman on stage. Jaime's eyes went wide and she turned sharply, looking down and meeting eyes with Celeste. After the show, Jaime had sent her assistant to collect Celeste and bring her backstage. They soon became quick friends.

"Why hello there. Hows your new job working out?" Jaime's voice brought warmth to Celeste's heart. She could hear the smile on Jamie's lips through the phone.

"Its very good. I'm really enjoying it. I was wondering if you could check something for me though. The last name Reid; is it popular in the necromancer community?" Celeste twisted a strand of her hair around her finger, leaning back in her seat and placing her heeled feet across the empty seat beside her.

"Yea, I can check. But I don't know the name. I can ask around. Finn might be able to run a background check though. Why?"

"Oh, he works on my new team. Which, speaking of, here they come. I have to go. I'll call you from the hotel when I get a chance." Celeste hung up her phone just as Reid and Morgan stepped onto the plane. Celeste smiled at the boy genius and sat up straight, crossing one leg over the other. Morgan smiled at her and took the empty seat.

"Hello Beautiful. So we meet again." Celeste smiled and giggled, leaning over the arm rest between them, resting her chin in her palm. Her eyes darted over to Reid, who sat in the farthest seat in the back of the plane. Hotchner, and the rest of the team then filed through the door.

"Hello there Charming. So, whats up with the doctor? Is he always this quiet?" She smiled as she watched Morgan's face fall for a split second, but then he smiled again.

"Oh yea, he's been pretty weird lately. He normally spouts all these facts about everything. But lately, he hasn't spoken much." Celeste nodded and galnced over at Reid. He had his legs pulled up onto the seat, and a book across his knees; obviously trying to hide his face from view. She smiled and shook her head. She couldn't see anything around him; no ghosts at all. But she had been sure she saw one when he was alone in the conference room.

The rumble of the engines of the plane suddenly spooked Celeste out of her daze. She jumped slightly and sat back in her seat. Rossi chuckled softly. Celeste smirked and stuck out her tongue at the older man, only prompting him to laugh more.

"What are we, twelve?" Rossi smiled and took his seat across the table from Hotch, who laid out the case files he had been carrying with him. Emily and JJ sat in the middle of the plane, each carrying their own files. Celeste scanned the members of her team, and settled on Hotchner once more. A woman stood behind him, with short auburn colored hair. She wore a pair of blue jeans, and a blue and white stripped flannel shirt. She lifted her hand, settling it on Aaron's shoulder, but her fingers just glided right through him. Celeste heard the woman choke back a sob as she slowly faded from view.

"Celeste?" Celeste blinked and shook her head, looking up at Rossi who had addressed her. She tilted her head and smiled softly, apologizing as she asked him to repeat what he had said. "I asked if you knew what the alter symbolizes for the unsub." Celeste nodded and pulled out her iPad from her bag at her side.

"Its possible, that they were trying to undo what they had done. Black candles are used in Undoing spells, but those spells only call for one candle, and no dogwood or vervain." Celeste pulled up on her iPad a list of places that sold Wiccan spell ingrediants. "Any of these places could be where the unsub got what he needed. And, also, we should not rule out that the unsub could be a female. Wicca is very big with women. In 2001, the ARIS held a telephone poll, and found that 200,000 of the 750,000 people in the poll, were women," Celeste looked up to see Reid looking at her, his pen pressed against his lower lip.

"In 2008, they redid the poll, and found that the number had doubled, from 200,000 to 400,000. What dates were the killings?" Celeste looked up and over to Hotchner, who pulled his notes from his case file.

"The first victim was found to have died on the seventh of August, the second was killed on the eighteenth, and the third died on the fifth of September. The fourth was killed on the fourteenth, and each victim was found a week after their death, exactly."

"None of the dates match up with any of the Wiccan Sabbets." Reid answered suddenly. Celeste smiled and looked up at him, nodding her head.

"So, then why did the unsub take the them a week after their deaths? And how are they getting inside and back out of the morgue without being seen?" Derek asked.

"They could work there. Or have access to a back entrance." Emily offered.

"When we land, Reid and Celeste can go to the Police station with me and JJ. Morgan, you and Prentis will go to the second crime scene, and Rossi, I will meet you at the third. Once Celeste checks in with the cheif of Police, she and Reid can go to the fourth. Morgan, have Garcia get a list of all employees in the victims doctor's offices, hospitals they went to, and jobs they held. This unsub obviously has some connection with a hospital or else they wouldn't be able to get into the morgue."

Celeste leaned back in her seat and looked out the window, watching the clouds slowly float around her. She had to be careful with what she said. This case could just be some psycho, who had an uncanning ability to guess at what they were doing; or it could be another human trying to break the barrier between the supernatural and natural world. This case had obvious signs of necromancy, which is why Lucas and Paige had offered it to her. She was the closest necromancer to the FBI, and she knew the people, both human and supernatural, of Vancouver.

She just couldn't get over the fact of what she had seen. She could have sworn she saw a man standing behind Spencer in the conference room. But then he was gone in the blink of an eye. Spencer had obviously felt him too, but could it had just been a coindiance? Could he be a necromancer too? But, then why hadn't he seen the ghost woman with Hotch?

"Celeste! Its so nice to see you again. Sorry it has to be under these circumstances." Police Cheif Hayes shook her hand hard, and Celeste smiled happily. It had been years since she had seen her old friend. She introduced the rest of her team to the cheif, and excused herself along with Reid. Cheif Hayes nodded and sent one of his officers with them as they left for the most recent crime scene. Celeste climbed into the passenger seat of the large SUV they had driven in from the airport, and pulled her iPad back out from her bag. As she was looking through the pictures of the case, she noticed Reid leaving the station. She looked up, watching him as he made his way to the car. He was mumbling something, and rubbing his cheek where she had seen the man touch him. As he opened the driver's door, he looked up and jumped; obviously startled that Celeste was in the car.

"Oh, Celeste. H-Hello." Celeste smiled at the nervousness that came off the man in waves. She could never understand why everyone called him a boy. He was very clearly young, but it was abundantly clear that he was much older than he looked. Reid started the car, and off they went.

"Spencer, how are you? We didn't get a chance to really talk earlier." Celeste looked up into the rearview mirror above them, and felt a scream catch in her throat. There was the man she had seen, sitting in the back of the car. He tilted his head as he stared at her, and then focused again on Reid. He said nothing. She saw Reid look up into the mirror as well, saw his eyes widen momentarily, and then dart back to the road. She looked back up to see the man again, but he was gone in a flash. She knew Reid had seen the man. But she said nothing.

"I'm alright. I was surprised to see you know so much about the Occult. I never would have pegged you as the type." Reid's voice was slightly wavering. Celeste smiled and leaned back in her seat, crossing her legs, and watching as Reid's eyes darted down to her thighs where her skirt was pulled up just slightly. She folded her hands neatly and placed them upon her lap.

"Oh yes, I'm into all things to do with the Occult. Supernatural, paranormal, science fiction. All of it, it just fascinates me. I was lucky that my college had courses in the subjects I wanted so badly. Most colleges don't teach that sort of thing."

"Which college did you attend?"

"I'm a penguin," she laughed. "I went to Clark College here in Vancouver, before moving to New York. It had always been my dream to live in the big city." She watched as Reid nodded along with her story as she explained her move to a new place, how she liked her apartment, and so on. He followed right along with her, speaking up and "spouting off facts" about New York, just like Morgan said he would. Celeste couldn't keep her smile off her face.

"Oh, we're here." Celeste noticed that he sounded almost sad that their conversation had stopped. She giggled quietly and nodded, opening her car door as he turned off the car.

"So, tell me about your family. What does your mother do?" She watched as Reid stiffened. He looked down suddenly, and began to twitch his fingers against his leg. He seemed uncomfortable answering. She was about to change the subject when he answered.

"She's sick. I don't get to see her much, because she still lives in Las Vegas; but she doesn't work. She used to be a college professor. English Lit." Celeste blinked and nodded, as she pulled on a pair of latex gloves. They were black, and she saw Reid looking at them. She smiled and laughed, reaching into her bag and pulling out a second pair for him.

"I got them from my friend's tattoo parlor. I prefer black if you hadn't noticed." Reid nodded his thanks and pulled on the gloves, as they made their way to the graveyard where Jessica's body had been found twice before. Yellow caution tape sectioned off the place where the young girl had been murdered. Crime scene crews stood around, snapping pictures and taking samples. Celeste smiled as she spied one of the crew members that she sknew oh so well.

"Andru Wilmoth. Fancy meeting you here!" Celeste laughed happily as she clapped the man on the back, who smiled and nodded his head.

"It's been a while hasn't it? Last time I saw you, we were in nineth grade math class. You're a cop now?" Andru was a tall man, taller even than Reid. He had his short blonde hair back in a tiny pony-tail, and the curls of a black ink tattoo peaked out from under his shirt collar. Celeste shook her head as she crouched in the grass next to the gravestone where Jessica had been found.

"I'm an FBI agent," she looked over the grass, and ran her fingar along the edge of the gravestone. "The gravestone is untouched by the candles. It appears as though the unsub didn't want to distrub the actual grave with their ritual, only use it as a site for the alter. But the gravestone is blank; no name. Do we know who's burried here?"

"Jane Doe, age twelve. She was found out in Hockinson, and no one claimed her. So, after two months, the town paid to have a service and gave her a headstone." Andru answered.

Celeste nodded and stood, walking around the make-shift alter. The black candles hadn't been burning long; no wax dripped on the grass. The bowl was still beside the grave, and nothing had been moved, besides the woman's body. Celeste glanced up at Reid, who was looking over the alter from behind her. He had a look on his face.

"I.. I think the unsub is trying to speak to the dead." Celeste watched as Reid's eyes widened at what he had just said. He looked up suddenly, and wirled around, searching the graveyard for something. She blinked and watched him closely; though she saw no ghosts around him. Reid turned back around and met her eyes. He began to apologize, mumbling about nothing inparticular. Celeste nodded and walked over to him, placing her hand on his shoulder reassuringly.

"I think we can go back to the station now. There's nothing else we can do here." Reid nodded and began walking back to the car, shaking his head and mumbling to himself quietly. Celeste shook her head and sighed, looking back around the graveyard. The man from before stood at the Jane Doe's grave. Glancing back at Reid, making sure he still had his back turned, she hurried back over to the gravemarker. The man was obviously much older than Reid. He was balding, and wore a pair of blue jeans, and a red fleece sweatshirt. His mouth was set in a hard line as he looked down at the alter. He crossed his arms over his chest; he scrubbed his hand over his mouth, and then let out a loud sigh. "Excuse me?"

The man looked up sharply as Celeste addressed him. His eyes widened, and he faded from sight at once. She shook her head and turned around, making her way back to the car. She had to find out who this man was. And what exactly Reid could do. As they drove back to the station, she kept her eye on both the backseat; watching to see if the man would appear again, and Reid, who was keeping his eyes on the road as much as possible. Several times, his eyes would dart to the mirror, and then back to the road. Celeste needed to know who this man was, and why he was following Spencer. And why could Spencer hear him...


	3. Chapter 3

Reid sighed as he slid his keycard into the lock of his hotel room. The door clicked open just as Celeste rounded the corner with a shopping bag in her arms. Reid straighened his back and smiled, feeling himself blush slightly.

"Celeste, can I- I mean, do you need help?" Reid let his door fall closed as he moved towards her, but she shook her head, a small smile on her lips.

"Oh, thank you but I'm good. Looks like we're neighbours though. I promise not to be too loud. Goodnight Reid." Celeste smiled as she slipped her own keycard into her room's lock, and disappeared behind the door. He sighed and opened his door once more, stepping into his room and closing it behind him soundlessly, hooking the chain lock in place. The hotel room was extremely simple; a queen sized bed with royal purple sheets and pillows, a TV in the corner, and a bathroom across from the bed. A full sized mirror hung on the back of the door. Reid set his overnight bag on the bed and walked into the bathroom, reaching behind the door to turn on the shower.

As the water ran, he walked back into the room and stripped off his shirt, kicking his shoes off as he undid his pants and let them fall. Stepping from his boxers, he gathered his clothes, setting them on his bed, and reached for his bag. He pulled out a small travel sized bag, which held his shampoo and other toiletrees, and his spare gun. Steam began to waft from the bathroom, and he hurried inside, shutting the door behind him as he set his things on the back of the toilet. Pulling back the shower curtin, he stepped into the warm spray, sighing in relief.

As he wetted his hair, his thoughts began to wonder to his mother, and his reasoning for going to see her the other day. He had been sitting at home, watching a special on Edgar Allen Poe, when he had felt it. At first, it was just a chill. He had turned on his heater an hour ago; it should have warmed up by now. As he stood to check it again, he felt something brush his hand. He looked down, expecting to see Sergio; Emily's cat whom he had taken in after she "died". But he saw nothing. His mind hurried for some explanation. A window was open, it was a spider, something had to have touched him. Then, he saw it. The face in his kitchen. He had blinked, and it disappeared.

Weeks later, he had dismissed the incident as just being tired and overworked. Until it had happened again. He was walking to the coffee shop with Morgan and Hotch during lunch, when he heard someone calling his name. He turned around, searching the street. There, in the middle of the sidewalk, stood Hailey, just as they had found her on that day. He froze and stared at her, his mouth forming her name; just as she flickered out of sight, her hand reaching for him. He felt a hand on his shoulder, and turned sharply. Morgan and Hotch had been watching him. It was Morgan who had sugguested that he go see someone. The stress of the job, and losing a friend, was obviously getting to be too much for him.

At Morgan's advice, he began seeing a psychotherapist. After weeks of sessions, his doctor prescribed him a mild anti-psychotic. He had been on it for several months, and it seemed to be working. And then Emily had come back, and he was happier. And he left his bottle of pills on his bathroom counter, where it began to gather dust. He started to feel better too, spending more time with Emily, and going out with his friends more often. He hadn't seen his doctor in months, and he didn't feel as though he needed to. And then, he saw him.

He was standing in the middle of his bedroom when Reid walked in. He was just standing there, lokking around with a sad look on his face. He didn't even seem to notice that Reid had come in. He had crossed his arms over his chest, then scrubbed his hand over his mouth. Reid had made the mistake of gasping, and the man had looked up at him sharply before fading from sight. It was then that he decided to talk to his mother.

Reid suddenly jumped as ice water sprayed across his back. He had been so lost in his thoughts, that his hot water had ran cold. Grumbling to himself, he quickly washed his hair and body before turning off the water and stepping from the shower. He wrapped a towl around his waist, and then grabbed another one, draping it over his head to dry his hair. As he scrubbed the towl over his head, he thought about what had happened today. Why had he said that outloud? He knew it was impossible to have actually heard the voice, but he just couldn't shake the feeling that maybe, just maybe it really could have been...

A knock sounded at Reid's door, pulling him from his thoughts. He dropped his towl from his head and made his way to the door, pulling on a cotton t-shirt from his bag. He looked through the peep-hole, and saw Morgan, JJ, and Emily standing in their coats. He unhooked the chain and pulled open the door half way.

"Hey Spence, want to join us for some dinner?" JJ smiled at him, but he shook his head.

"Sorry, I'm really tired. I think I'm just going to turn in. Maybe read a little. Thank you though." Reid answered, nodding a goodbye to his friends. Before he could close his door though, Morgan's boot stuck between the door and the wall.

"C'mon kid, what's with you lately? Is everything alright?" Morgan looked at the skinny boy, though he had to admit to even himself, Reid certianly did not look like a boy anymore. In the short sleeved shirt, his arms looked to be finally filling out, and with the new short hair cut, Reid looked much older than ever before.

Reid merely shook his head, "Nothing, I'm fine. Eveything's fine. I'm just tired." Morgan lingered his look on Reid, but nodded his head and stepped away, bidding him a goodnight. Reid shut his door, replacing the chain lock, and dropped is towl from his waist, before pulling his pajama pants from his bag and slipping into them. The echo of classical music suddenly sounded on the other side of his hotel room wall. He tilted his head to the side, and approached the wall, pressing his ear agaisnt the beige paint. The strings of a cello drew his curiousity in even more.

"Spencer?"

Reid's eyes widened as he heard his name as clear as a bell. He couldn't be hearing it through the wall, could he? He pressed himself against the wall more, straining to hear over the music.

"Spencer, over here. Turn around." It was a woman's voice; one that he knew very well. He stiffened and turned slowly, hoping to all and every enternal being out there, that he would not see what he knew he was going to see.

There, in the middle of his bed, stood Hailey Hotchner, in the exact same state they had found her. On the day she had been killed. Reid could feel his throat tightening up; his lungs begging for air that couldn't pass through. His head swam as he tried to find an explanation. His pills. He needed his pills. He could not end up like his mother. He would not end up like his mother. He rushed past her and into the bathroom, rumaging through his travel bag for his pills. Even if he never took them daily, he still carried them with him just in case. He quickly popped two of the tiny white pills, and downed a glass of water, swallowing hard.

He closed his eyes tightly and counted to twenty. He could hear only his own breathing. He opened his eyes and peeked out into the bedroom. It was empty. The distant sounds of music still echoed through the walls, but his room was empty. He let out the breath he didn't know he was holding as he made his way to his bed. Not caring to remove his bag and clothes from the bed, he crawled under the covers and buried his head in the pillows. He needed a nice long night of uneventful sleep.

**_A/N :_ **_Alright, thank you for reading, and please review! chapter 4 will be up soon!_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N : **_Alright, here is chapter four. So now, it begins. I noticed someone put this in their alert list, and I want to thank you for that ^-^ Im very honored. So now, if you guys want more, I need at least 5 to 10 comments before I post. I dont care if theyre unsigned reviews, just gimmie reviews lol _

Celeste smiled as she spied Reid at his room's door. She had just returned from the corner store, and collected her room key; eager to try and contact the victims. She walked down the hall; pass Reid, who looked up when he heard her. His face suddenly flushed a bright pink.

"Celeste, can I- I mean, do you need help?" His door closed as he took a step towards her, be Celeste shook her head.

"Oh, thank you but I'm good. Looks like we're neighbors though. I promise not to be too loud. Goodnight Reid." Celeste smiled as she slipped her own keycard into her room's lock, and disappeared behind the door. She looked around her hotel room, noticing the very simple design. Perfect for what she was going to do. She set her bags down on the end of her bed, and went back to the door; locking it securely. She couldn't risk anything with what she was about to do. Celeste stripped off her jacket and hung it on the hook by the door, kicking off her heels under it. She then unzipped her skirt and shimmied out of it, letting it fall to the floor as she pulled off her top. Finally, she felt like she could breathe.

Taking a deep breath, she opened her bag and pulled out her small kit, setting it aside as she pulled out her pajamas. Reaching behind herself, she unclasped her bra and let it fall from her shoulders, tossing it onto her bed. Celeste sighed as she pulled on her cotton t-shirt and slipped into her flannel pajama pants. Now, to set up. Grabbing her kit, she turned off a set of lights, and moved to sit on the floor in the middle of the room.

There was no preset list of items that every necromancer used. It was like a recipe for stew; take a few common ingredients, test out the variations in each family, and then add or subtract through trial and error until they found what worked best. And that is what Celeste's father had done. First, she removed an old piece of grave cloth, laying it down on the floor before her. It had been handed down to her father, and then to her. When she had learned about necromancy, her father had told her that the relic had come from a Roman emperor. Though, in every necromancy family, the relics always came from some Roman emperor, or African princess. But it didn't matter; the power the individual held in life had no power over the object itself. It only made for a better story.

Celeste smiled to herself as she took out her ceramic bowl, emptying a pre made pouch of vervain, an herb used to contact traumatized spirits, and dogwood bark. How the unsub knew what to use, but not how to use them, showed her that they were not truly a necromancer. But, it could still be someone in the supernatural community. Next, she took out a tied bunch of hair. Different hairs, from different people at different stages of life, from infant to elderly, some for each sex. Thankfully, Celeste had gathered these from the living. Because hair is already dead cells, she didn't need to take them from the deceased.

Finally, she pulled the final pieces; the true remnants of the grave. A finger joint. A toe. An ear. Bits of bone. Teeth. The bone and teeth were ancient relics, given to Celeste's father from his grandmother before she passed away. With the flesh artifacts though, Celeste had to get those herself. To work, they needed to be fresh. Fresh, meaning at least a year old. But after that year, the pieces had to be burned and the ashes added to a jar; then they had to be replaced. She placed the items around the grave cloth, and then put the jar in the middle of it all. In her bowl, she added a little bit of dried mate`; to keep away unwanted spirits. She didn't need any interruptions from the ghosts following the team around.

Celeste reached over and turned on her music player; filling the room with the classical music she usually used to mask her summonings. She closed her eyes, clearing her mind as she focused souly on the first victim, Alex Jaimes. At first, she felt nothing. Then a chill swept through the room. She felt his presence and opened her eyes. Before her stood a young man, dead before his life had began. He had long black hair, naturally tanned skin, and soft brown eyes. He turned around, looking around the room, until his eyes landed on her sitting form.

"Please, please tell me what's going on." His voice was velvety smooth, with a slight lisp. Celeste nodded and waved her hand to the floor.

"Concentrate, and sit down. I'm Celeste." She watched as Alex closed his eyes and sat down, obviously trying to not sink through the floor. "Do you know why you can talk to me? Do you know what I am?"

"I. I know I'm dead. Are you a psychic?"

"I'm what they call a necromancer. I can speak to the dead. Do you know who killed you?" Celeste tilted her head, reaching over to grab her notepad and pen from her purse. Alex shook his head, looking down at the ground.

"No, they wore a hood. And sunglasses. But it was night, they didn't need them."

"What do you remember from that night? Did anything stand out as strange to you?" She watched as he tilted his head to the side, studying her.

"N-no. I d-don't think so. They.. They hit me from behind. I was walking home from work, and I felt them behind me. Then I blacked out. When I woke up, I was watching him leave with my body wrapped up in something. That was when I knew I was dead..." Alex looked so sad; Celeste wished she could hug him. She jotted down a few notes, and nodded.

"And, did you see him again?" At this, Alex snapped his gaze up to meet hers.

"Yea, but it was different. Not like now, with you. He didn't have the glow around him like you. And he had my body with him. I watched him. He tried to talk to me. I tried to answer, but he couldn't hear me. Then he..He cut off my ear. And he left me there, in that graveyard. I didn't see him again."

"It's okay Alex, you did well. I'm going to call someone now, who will take you somewhere safe. You'll be all right. Thank you, you've been a great help." Celeste looked down at the ring on her finger. Jamie had let her borrow it when she told her she had been asked on a case. _If you need help, just call Eve,_ Jamie had said. Eve Levine, notorious black witch and angel warrior of the afterlife. She slipped the ring from her finger and set it in the middle of her alter.

"Celeste! How can I help you?" A tall slender woman with long black hair appeared beside the bed, her hands on her hips. Eve had an angelic face, but her eyes held the fire of a troublemaker. This is what Celeste loved about her.

"This is Alex. He needs help moving on." Alex looked over at the woman, his eyes filled with a childish fear. Eve smiled sweetly and nodded, taking his hand in hers.

"Come on, your time is done here. Lets see what's next for you, shall we?" And with that, both Alex and Eve disappeared from sight, and warmth returned to the room. Celeste sighed, feeling her body slump back against the side of the bed. It was hard; summoning a traumatized spirit always was. She felt her eyes began to droop and shook herself awake. She could try Shelly now, but she didn't want to fall asleep while talking to her. No spirit would ever talk to her after that. She blinked away the sleep from her mind and began cleaning up her things, wanting to call Jamie before it got too late over there.

Grabbing her pad and pen, she climbed into bed and reached for her phone on the nightstand. After dialing Jamie's number, she settled against the pillows and held the phone to her ear.

"Hello Celeste. How's the case coming along?" Jamie's voice sounded tired, but still lively.

"Hey, it's going good. I just talked to Alex, the first victim. He didn't see anything, but he did tell me that they tried to contact him again. He told me he didn't have the necromancer glow, though. So I'm thinking it could be either a human with a supernatural contact, but clearly doesn't know any necromancers. Or, it could be someone with necromancy in the blood, but got skipped in the bloodline. They obviously have an idea of what they're doing, but they don't have the blood to do it right. And I have the feeling he won't stop though, until he gets through to one of his victims." Celeste began doodling on her notepad as she relayed parts of the case.

"Well, remember those humans in Brentwood I told you about? They found magic through human sacrifice. Even though one of them was of magical blood, the magic did work for all of them." Celeste nodded her head, though she knew Jamie couldn't see her.

"Eve came and took him to the other side. Hopefully he'll find his girlfriend over there. She was killed right after him."

"Oh, how awful. Do you need help? I could try and contact the other victims for you." Jamie asked, her voice filling with concern for her friend. Celeste smiled.

"That would be great. I have their names here. But.. Won't you need something of theirs? Since you're so far away?"

"Oh, no. That won't be a problem. I'm in Portland with Savannah right now. Jeremy can stop by up there and run by their places while Savannah and I come help you. Would that be alright?" Celeste felt her face break out in a huge, bright smile. She loved Savannah like a sister. And, being so close in age, they had a lot in problem. Savannah Levine, the daughter of Eve. She was the spitting image of her mother, except for her eyes. Large bright blue eyes; belonging to her father, Kristof Nast, the ex-head of the Nast Cabal.

Cabals were like the Mafia of the supernatural world. Celeste had once been perused by the Cortez Cabal when they needed a new necromancer on staff. Jamie had introduced her to Lucas and Paige when she had refused to be employed, and they helped her get the job at the FBI instead.

"I'd love that! You have no idea how much that would help me out. But, I can't tell the team you'll be coming. We'll have to be discreet."

"No problem at all. I'll come by your hotel tomorrow night, and we can talk. I'll see you then."

"Thank you, I really appreciate it. Goodnight, give Jeremy my love." Celeste smiled and hung up, feeling sleep about to take her. She set her phone on the pillow beside her and closed her eyes, about to fall asleep, when something caught her eye. She blinked and sat up, her eyes widening.

The woman she had seen on the plane was sitting at the end of her bed, her back turned to Celeste. She was crying, her head in her hands as sobs racked her body. Her auburn colored hair hung in front of her face, hiding her from view. Celeste softly called to her.

"Excuse me? Miss?" The woman looked up, tears streaming down her face, and looked over her shoulder. She had a kind, motherly face, but her eyes were filled with such agony that Celeste felt like crying herself.

"C-can you see me?" Celeste nodded, watching the woman's eyes widen. "You can! Oh Lord, you can see me! You can hear me!" The woman rushed to her bedside, not seeming to notice that she was walking through the middle of the bed. "Oh Lord, my god, I can't believe you can actually hear me. I tried talking to Spencer, but he just.. Just didn't seem to understand. He had the same glow as you do you. I knew you saw me, on the plane. I just.. I just miss Aaron so much. Can you please tell him I'm sorry? I didn't mean for this to happen, I really did-"

"Hey, hey, it's okay. Did you say you saw a glow around Reid? Like the one around me?" Celeste felt the urge to reach out and grab the poor woman's hand; to comfort her. The woman nodded her head eagerly.

"Yes, yes, I did. But he looked at me like I wasn't there. H-He ignored me."

"And, who are you, exactly?" The woman's eyes filled with tears.

"Hailey. Hailey Hotchner." Celeste felt her eyes widen as she held back her gasp. She had known that Hotch had lost his wife, but.. To find out she had been here the whole time. That she was following her husband around, watching her son grow up without her. That had to be hell.

"O-oh my. I'm so sorry. I-I didn't realize-" Hailey smiled and shook her head, cutting her off.

"It's fine. I've.. I've been here for a while. I just.. I just follow him around. I just.. I want him to know that I loved him. I never wanted to leave him." Hailey hung her head again and began to cry. Celeste felt her own eyes well with tears as she watched the woman cry. She sat up straighter and reached out, wishing against everything she had that she could touch this poor woman, as she set her hand over Hailey's leg. She knew that neither of them would feel anything, but she felt the need to touch her.

"Listen to me. I'm helping the team with a case right now, and I could use some help. Would you like to be my eyes when I'm busy? I can…" she paused for a moment; knowing she was about to break the most important rule of necromancy. "I can let you speak to Aaron after the case. But, if I do, you'll have to cross over. You can't stay here, following him around and torturing yourself. It's not right. You will need to move on. Your time may have come for this world, but you still have the next one." Celeste wished she could grip her hand; show her that she really did care. But she knew, no matter how much she tried, that the dead could not touch those of the living world. And neither could the living touch the dead.

Hailey nodded her head, looking up with a spark of joy in her eyes. "Oh yes, I will. Thank you so much, really thank you. I won't let you down, I promise." Hailey looked as though she was were glowing. Celeste smiled and nodded her head.

"Now, that means you will need to stay close. But no following Aaron around, alright? I promise you, you will get your chance with him. But until then, I need you here with me." Hailey nodded her head, a smile on her lips as she stood.

"I won't let you down." As she looked down at Celeste, her smile bright, her body began to fade from view. Celeste smiled, knowing she would be back when needed. She knew Jamie was going to chew her out for this tomorrow, but she just couldn't help herself. Once a loved one has passed, they are gone. The Fates didn't allow the ghosts of loved ones to speak with living spouses. It didn't help the moving on process. But this time, Celeste would make them allow it. She did have Eve after all.

Feeling her eyes drop yet again, Celeste laid back on her pillows once more; this time closing her eyes and allowing sleep to take her. Tomorrow she would talk to Reid. Because now she knew, Reid was a necromancer. He just didn't know it. Or he was hiding it for some reason.

**A/N : **_Alright people, now please review. Id love to hear what you guys think. Remember, at least 5 reviews, or no more story._


End file.
